People's Assembly of Trigunia
SOTFRONT (222) Opposition (178) * National Democrats (97) * LKP (41) * NPP (11) * National Unity (16) * Independents (7) * Greens (6) | political_groups2 = Government (275) * SOTFRONT (275) Opposition (250) * National Democrats (123) * LKP (50) * National Unity (31) * NPP (27) * Greens (19) | committees1 = | committees2 = | joint_committees = | term_length = 5 years | authority = | salary = | seats1_title = | seats1 = | seats2_title = | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | seats5_title = | seats5 = | seats6_title = | seats6 = | seats7_title = | seats7 = | seats8_title = | seats8 = | voting_system1 = Indirect election | voting_system2 = Party-list proportional representation | last_election1 = 16th January 2019 | last_election2 = 16th January 2019 | last_election3 = | next_election1 = 16th January 2024 | next_election2 = 16th January 2024 | next_election3 = | redistricting = | motto = | session_room = TDFR Council.jpg | session_res = 250px | session_alt = | meeting_place = Severny Palace (Council) and Pavlovsky Palace (Council) respectively | session_room2 = TDFR Council.jpg | session_res2 = 250px | session_alt2 = | meeting_place2 = Severny Palace | website = www.narodnoe-sobraniye.gov.tr | constitution = | footnotes = }}The 'People's Assembly of the Trigunian Democratic Federative Republic '(Trigunian: Народное Собрание Тригунской Демократической Федеративной Республики) is the bicameral federal legislature of the Trigunian Democratic Federative Republic. It consists of the State Duma, the lower house, and the State Council, the upper house. Both houses meet in the capital, Aleksandrovsk, at two separate locations: the State Council at Severny Palace and the State Duma at Pavlovsky Palace. Jointly, the People's Assembly elects the President for one year terms, with the ability to dismiss them, and legislates on both normal and constitutional matters. The federal budget, removal of members of the Council of Ministers, appointment of the State Controller and half of the State Control's membership is the exclusive jurisdiction of the State Duma. The appointment of half of the State Control's membership, half of the Senate's membership and the adjustment of Gubernia borders is the exclusive jurisdiction of the State Council. Powers Joint All legislation has to be passed by both houses of the People's Assembly in order to come into effect. Bills, be they proposed by a member of the Duma, Council, the President or a petition with sufficient signatures, first have to be debated and voted on in the Duma. If it is proposed by a Duma member it can be changed if it fails to pass and voted on again. Otherwise it is rejected and changing the bill rests with the proposer. If it passes the State Duma with a simple majority it is sent to the State Council, which debates and votes on it, but cannot change the bill. If the bill passes with a simple majority, it is sent to the President for approval. However the President never exercises the power to veto legislation since they can be easily removed by the People's Assembly. If rejected by the State Council, the Duma and Council may form a conciliatory commission to determine a compromise bill that may pass both houses. If no compromise is reached, the State Duma may pass the act anyway provided it reaches a supermajority. Constitutional proposal work the same except the they have to be passed by a supermajority and the State Duma may not push through a constitutional amendment disregarding the State Council, and that the President cannot (even theoretically) veto it. The President is elected at a combined session of the People's Assembly by an absolute majority every year or when the President resigns. A motion to remove the President can be proposed by a member of either house and must collect at least 53 signatures from the Duma and 40 signatures from the Council with at least 10 members from all parties with seats in the Duma (they can be both Duma deputies and Council deputies, but have to be a mixture from both houses). Then a joint session of the People's Assembly is held at which the President may be removed by an absolute majority. Once a motion to remove the President is rejected, another cannot be proposed for a duration of 2 months unless either the President of the State Duma or the Chairman of the State Council rules otherwise. A joint session also receives the President's end-of-term report on their time in office. Duma exclusive The State Duma can set the federal budget with an absolute majority, but usually only deals with a Presidential Decree containing the proposed budget. The willingness of the State Duma to support the budget is a symbol of confidence and a motion to remove the President usually follows if the budget fails to pass. The State Duma may also remove members of the Council of Ministers, including the Minister-Chairman with an absolute majority. This does not usually lead to a motion to remove the President but may be a start towards such. However if the Minister-Chairman is removed this can lead to a motion to remove the President. The State Controller is appointed by the Duma by an absolute majority. The same applies to half of the remaining membership (10) of the State Control which the Controller leads. The State Control exercises financial control over the Council of Ministers. The State Controller usually comes from the largest party and the State Control itself consists of most parties in the Duma in proportion to the percentage of seats they have in the Duma. Council exclusive The State Council appoints the remaining half of the State Control (10) by an absolute majority, with members of most parties according to their seats in the Council. The State Council also appoints the remaining half of the Senate (7) that isn't appointed by the President by an absolute majority. The State Council must also approve all changes in borders between Gubernias with an absolute majority. Election All of the 525 seats in the State Duma are directly elected by a closed party-list proportional representation with a barrier of 3% by all citizens over 18. All 400 seats in the State Council are indirectly elected by the Sejms of each Gubernia, with Gubernias with larger populations sending more delegates. Meeting places The State Council meets at Severny Palace and the State Duma at Pavolvsky Palace, both in Aleksandrovsk. Joint sessions of the People's Assembly are usually held at Severny Palace. Both are open to the public, including the times when the houses are in session.Category:Politics of Trigunia